lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Belly Laugh/Transcript
[The episode begins at Forest's house, where Forest is eating his nuts and Beaver carving a female beaver.] Forest: Nice one Beaver! Another masterpiece of our collection. [Forest picks up the wooden beaver and places it on the shelf.] Forest: This is the life, isn't it Beaver? Beaver: [Agrees] Forest: Just the two of us. Beaver: [Excitement] [Forest sits down and eats nuts again.] Forest: [Chewing] Doing what we want. Eating what we want. When we want. [Clock hits 2 in the afternoon] Forest: Well, looks like it's time to clear those new trails on the woods. Let's get a move on Beaver. [Scene cuts to Rosy and Bear in the middle of the woods.] Rosy: What a beautiful day, isn't it Bear? It's a perfect day to give our friends their medical check-ups. Bear: [Responds] Rosy: I'm sure they're looking forward to this as much as we are. [Scene cuts to Rosy knocking on Crumbs' door.] Crumbs: Hi Rosy. Sorry for the mess. I was just whipping up some batter. Rosy: That's ok. I'm here to give you a check-up. Crumbs: Sure, come on in. Rosy: First let's take your temperature. Say "Aaaah." Crumbs: [Opens her wide mouth wide open] [Rosy inserts thermometer] Rosy: [Removes thermometer] Temperature is normal. Now let's listen to your heart. It's ticking nice and steady. [Frightened] Woah! Crumbs: [Laughs] That was the oven time you heard. The carrot muffins are done. [Takes out them out of the oven and placing them on the table] Rosy: Looks like you're following the recipe for good health. Crumbs: Ok. Now you open up your mouth. Rosy: [Opens mouth] [Crumbs inserts muffin] Mmmm, delicious as always. Crumbs: Thanks Rosy. There's plenty more where that came from, if you wanna stay. Rosy: Sorry I can't. I've alot check-ups to do. But thank you. [Scene cuts back to the woods] Forest: Will you listen to that Beaver? It's my favorite sound. The silence of the woods. Nothing beats it. So peaceful and quiet, you could hear a- [Interrupted by a falling object] Hey what was that. [Amazed] Woah... would you look at that. Have you ever seen that kind of tree before Beaver? Beaver: [No expression] Forest: Me neither. [Picks up a nut] Looks like some kinda walnut or maybe a floornut. [Laughs] Beaver: [Clueless] Forest: [Sniffs] Mmmm... Smells tasy. [Eats] Whatever kind of nut this is, it's the tastiest I've ever eaten! Want some Beaver? Beaver: [Sniffs and refuses] Forest: You don't know what you're missing. [Picks and eats again] [Scene cuts to outside of Tippy's house] Rosy: Tippy! It's Rosy and Bear. Tippy: Coming! Woah! [Accidentally falls] Rosy: [Worried] Oh no! Tippy are you okay? Tippy: Tutu-reffic, thanks, I was just practicing my Grand Jeté. If this hadn't gotten in the way, I could leapt even further. Rosy: Looks like I came at the right time to give you a check-up. I wanna make sure you didn't hurt yourself. Tippy: Please do come in. [Scene cuts to inside of Tippy's house] Rosy: No broken bones. You're fit as a fiddle. Tippy: Oh, I don't play the fiddle. But you can play an all dance to it. Rosy: [Short laugh] I just meant you're in good shape. But let me just check your reflexes to make sure. [Hits hammer to Tippy's left knee] Bear and Swan: [Speaks] Rosy: [Curious] Hmmm... You're knees not-[Interrupted by Tippy's kick] Tippy: Whoopsies. Rosy: I guess you gotta kick out of that [Catches tool] and so did I. [Laughs] You're in tiptop shape [Places sticker] Tippy. Tippy: Thank you, you are tutu kind. [Spins and falls] Whoopsies. [Curtains fall and rises up where Rosy departs] Bear: [Speaks] Rosy: [Pity] You wanna sticker too Bear? But you're not patient. Bear: [Whines] Rosy: [Laughs] But how about a sticker for Best [[Places sticker on Bear] Performance? Let's go see how Forest is doing. [Scene cuts back to Forest's house] Forest: I don't know what it is, but all of a sudden. My stomach feels funny. [Stomach giggles] Hey, just because stomach feels funny doesn't make it a laughing matter. Beaver: [Disagrees] Forest: Sorry Beaver, so it wasn't you giggling then who was it? [Stomach giggles] The giggling noise is coming from my stomach. No wonder I feel so funny. [Notices] Huh? Who could that be? [Approaches door] Rosy? Rosy: Hi Forest! I'm here for your check-up! Forest: Oh well, I'm fine. I don't need a check-up. But thanks. Rosy: [Worried] Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good. Forest: [Stomach giggles] Rosy: [Shocked] And your stomach doesn't sound good either. In fact, I've never heard a stomach make sound that before. Was it laughing? Forest: No-no more like giggling or maybe it was a little chuckle. But it's nothing. Well, great seeing you Rosy. Thanks for coming. Bye! [Closes door] Rosy: [Steps feet on door's side] Wait! You might have some rare and serious condition and I'm just the medic to find out what it is. Lucky for you, I make house calls. Bear: [Speaks and passes Forest] [Scene cuts to Peanut's stage] Peanut: Prepare to be amused. As I, Peanut Big Top will fill your day with joy and laughter! Elephant: [Eats peanuts] Peanut: [Intentionaly slips] Woah! Tada! So what do you think Elephant? Elephant: [Not okay] Peanut: You don't really like it? Elephant: [Disagrees] Peanut: Okay. So how about I slipped on an orange peel instead? [Intentionaly slips] Woah! Elephant: [Uninterested expression] Peanut: No more fruit. How about vegetables? [Scatters vegetable peels and intentionaly slips] Carrot peelings? [Flash] Potato skins? [Flash] Brussel sprouts!? Woah! Well it was messy, at least it's good for you. Elephant: [Bored to sleep] Peanut: [Sighs] I don't blame you Elephant. If I want to create a never before scene work of comic genius, then it actually needs to be an act that's no one has seen before. Elephant: [Clueless] Peanut: [Gets an idea] [Scene cuts back to Forest's house] Forest: I'm telling you Rosy. I feel fine. Rosy: I'll be the judge of that. Now say "Aaaah." Forest: Aaa-[Rosy inserts thermometer] Rosy: [Pulls out thermometer] Hmmm... No fever. Let's take a listen to you're insides. [Listens to forehead] You're mind as sharp as ever. [Listens to heart] Heart sounds normal. [Listens to belly] I don't hear any strange gig-[Forest's stomach giggles] Woah now that is not normal. Forest: [Stomach giggles] [Scene cuts to Forest's bedroom] Rosy: [Tucks Forest in bed] There! All nice and snug. Forest: I'm sure the giggling will go away on it's own. Besides what's so bad about a belly laugh, right? Beaver: [Angry] Rosy: Finally! A real medical mystery to solve. [Excitement] This is so great! Beaver and Bear: [Opposite expressions] Forest: [Disappointed] Rosy: Oh, I mean, oh,no how terrible you've been strucked by this mysterious ailment. Forest: [Sighs] Rosy: [Checks book] Let's see if there's anything in my medical book that matches you're symptoms. Giggling stomach syndrome, no, Funny tummy trouble, not in here either. Forest: [Picks up a nut and eats] [Stomach giggles] Rosy: I'm gonna have to ask you a few more questions, okay? Forest: [Agrees] Rosy: Have you travelled to any exotic places lately? Forest: Nope, I hardly leaves the woods. Rosy: Have you eaten anything unusual? Forest: Nope, just the usual things. [Stomach giggles] Rosy: [Laughs hard] Forest: [Finds her disturbing] What's so funny? Rosy: Sorry Forest, I wasn't laughing at you-[Forest's stomach giggles] [Laughs] It's just that giggling. [Laughs] It's so contagious. [Laughs] But don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this before every one in Lalaloopsy Land is infected with giggles and laughter. You're going to need twenty-four hours observation which means I'll have to move in. Forest: Move in? No! I mean, wouldn't you be more comfortable at your own house. I don't wanna put you out. Rosy: Not at all, I'm going to clear my schedule and make you my number one priority. Forest: [Tucks deeper] [Stomach giggles continuously] [Scene cuts back to Peanut's stage] Peanut: Get ready to laugh your trunk off! Elephant: [Bored] [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] [Laughs] Peanut: [Loss of balance] Woah! [Performs] Tada! Elephant: [Bored] Peanut: You think this act is old hat? Maybe if I use the new hat!? [Puts on another hat] Tada! Elephant: [Disagrees] Peanut: [Downed] Tough crowd. [Removes hat] You're right elephant. I just need to take a minute to put these chairs away. Elephant: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling and laughs] Peanut: What? Do you find my chair stacking funny? Elephant: [Laughs again along with the giggling] Peanut: Hmmm... I could work chair stacking into my clow routine. I'll call it the "Beyond Compared Daring Chair in the Air Up to There Act!" [Flashes] [Lifting a stack of chairs] Elephant: [Laughs again along with the giggling] Peanut: [Difficulty] You're loving this huh, Elephant? Uh oh... WoaAAAAH! [Stacked chairs collapses] [Covers self] [Sighs] Just as when finally I was getting somewhere. Elephant: [Disagrees] [Scene cuts to Forest's bedroom] Rosy: Everyone knows that laughter is the best medicine. But was the best medicine for laughter? Forest: [Stomach giggles] Rosy: Forest, your stomach is so giggly then it must be happy. Maybe it needs something sad to cheer it down. [Some time later] Rosy: [Holds some books] Bea told me these are the saddest stories in her library. Hopefully, if I read them to your stomach, they'll stop it from giggling. [Starts reading] The Kitten who was lost in the cold. The Kitten shivered with cold and she cracked down to the dark street. But then her owner found her and brought her home where she is safe and warm. The End. Forest, Bear and Beaver: [Not very sad expressions] Rosy: Not very sad huh? [Drops book and reads another] The Lonely Rosebud, oh... [Pity] Poor Rosebud who grew all alone, there were no Daisies or Tulips or any other flowers to talk to. But then a garden sprang up all around her and she had lots of new friends. The End. Forest and Bear: [Disagrees] Beaver: [Facetail] Forest: [Stomach giggles] Rosy: [Facepalm] Oh, there's no point. In Lalaloopsy Land, every ending is a happy one. [Some time later] Rosy: I know what will cure giggling stomach syndrome, this healthy smoothy! [Approaches Forest] Forest: It's green. Beaver: [Sniffs and disgusted] Rosy: That's because it's made from vegetables like kale and broccoli and cabbage and grass! Try it! Forest: Grass? Well if it stop the giggles. [Drinks] [Stops in disgust] Rosy: No, silly, you have to drink the whole thing. Forest: [Drinking continues and finishes] Yuck! [Disgusted] [Stomach giggles] [Lies back to bed] Rosy: More bed rest should do the trick. [Tucks Forest in bed] Forest: Do the covers always need to be so tight? Rosy: Wouldn't wind you to fall out of bed, would we? [Some time later] Forest: What? Rosy: Time to take your temperature. Meanwhile, I'm going to do some picking up around here. A clean home is healthy home. [Picks up Forest's clothers] Forest: But I liked it this way. Rosy: Please don't speak with a thermometer on your mouth. Forest: [Removes thermometer and takes in another nut] [Stomach giggles] Rosy: Huh? Forest: [Puts back thermometer] [Stomach giggles] [Scene cuts back to Peanut's stage] Peanut: As soon as I'm done cleaning here, I will get back to perfecting my "Daring Chair in the Air Act!" Elephant: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] [Laughs uncontrollably] Peanut: Wait the minute, you think sweeping is funny? Okay. I can work with that. So? [Performs] Should I sweep with my left hand? How about my right? Elephant: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] [Laughs uncontrollably] Peanut: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] Who else is laughing? Wow! This sweeping act is so funny that is even getting a laugh from people who can't see it. [Scene cuts to Forest's bedroom] Crumbs: Hi Rosy. Hi Forest. I brought you some freshly baked muffins, especially made for you. Forest: [Relieved] Yum. Well, I guess having visitors isn't so bad. [Bites into muffin] Ow. Kinda hard to bite into. Beaver: [Tries to bite, misses and falls] Crumbs: Rosy asked me to bake them with special herbs to make you feel better. I guess that made them too dense. [A muffin falls and damages the wooden floor] [Shocked] Forest: Oh no! It took months to sand that floor smooth. [Stomach giggles] I'm glad that my stomach finds this funny cuz I don't! Blossom: Here are the get-well flowers you ordered for Forest. Forest: [Smells and likens the fragrance] They smell nice! Rosy: They sure do. Please put that bouquet way in the back to make room for the others. Blossom: [Places bouquet of flowers] Forest: Smells like someone spilt a bottle a perfume in here. [Stomach giggles] [Annoyed] I could swear my stomach's laughing at me. Tippy: [Jumps into the room] [Dances] [Stumbles onto the muffin and falls onto Forest's bed] Beaver: [Jumps to evade] Forest: Tippy! What are you doing here? Rosy: I invited her. Beaver: [Lands] Rosy: Enjoying the performing arts contributes to health and a sense of well-being. Tippy: I will now perform an interpretive dance I've created just for you. [Bows] [Jumps on log] Swan: [Places record on phonograph] Tippy: [Performs dance] [Loses balance, stumbles onto the muffin and lands on Beaver's art collection] Whoopsies. Beaver: [Facetail] Forest: [Closes eyes] Tippy: Sorry Forest. Forest: [Stomach giggles] [Sighs] [Some time later] Rosy: [Checking book] [Sighs] I can't figure out what's causing the Giggling Stomach Syndrome. But I feel like I'm so close, I can taste it. Forest: [Takes another nut] [Agrees] Rosy: I have to stay for another few days or weeks, maybe even years. Beaver: [Shocked] Forest: [Scared with worries] Years?! But-but you can't! Rosy: Don't be silly, it's at least I can do for my good friend. Forest: Oh no. She's gotta be kidding, right? [Stomach giggles] Beaver: [Worried] Forest: [Annoyed] [Scene cuts to nearby places] Blossom: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling and laughs uncontrollably] Crumbs and Mouse: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] Crumbs: [Laughs uncontrollably] Tippy: [Dancing] Swan: [Taking a dip on the water] Tippy: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling and laughs uncontrollably] [Scene cuts back to Forest's house] Rosy: [Hears laughter] [Worried] Oh no! I hope it's not spreading. I must investigate. Be right back! [Leaves with Bear] Forest: [Gets out of bed] [Relieved] She's gone. Now's our chance to get out of here. Beaver: [Quickly agrees and worries of her return] Forest: Good point. Rosy will notice we're gone when she comes back. Unless... [Gets a piece of the art collection] [Whispers to Beaver] [Some time later] Rosy: Forest, we're back. No one else has come down with Giggling Stomach Syndrome. Turns out they were just laughing because the sound of your stomach giggling was so funny. [Approaches Forest and tries to wake him up] Forest... Are you asleep? Forest? [Uncovers blanket] [Shocked] Oh no! He's been petrified! This must be the next stage of Giggling Stomach Syndrome! [Thinks again] Bear: [Angry] Rosy: [Knocks on wooden Forest] Looks like the jokes on me. But why would Forest do such a thing? [Scene cuts to middle of the woods] Forest: [Eats another nut] [Chewing] At last, just the two of us again. Enjoying the peace and quiet. Beaver: [Agrees] Forest: [Stomach giggles] [Still chewing] Except for that part. [Scene cuts back to Peanut's stage] Peanut: [Still sweeping] Doing ordinary chores is comedy GOLD! Elephant: [Hears Forest's stomach giggling] [Laughs] Peanut: See? You're laughing just the thought of it. I can't wait to perform this for everyone! It will be the funniest show in Lalaloopsy Land History! [Scene cuts to middle of the woods] Forest: [Relaxed] That wood carving of me was your greatest masterpiece yet Beaver. Beaver: [Agrees] Rosy: [Appears from behind the tree with Bear] Yes, it sure fooled me. Forest and Beaver: [Shocked] Forest: Rosy!? Rosy: I don't understand Forest. Why did you tricked me? Forest: I'm sorry Rosy. It was really nice of you to try and care me. But I needed a break. I'm not used to having so many visitors living in my house [Beaver agrees] and dancing and making green drinks [Beaver is angry] without asking and-and- [Rosy interrupts] Rosy: Ah! I get it and I'm sorry I barged into your house and took over your life. Instead of helping feel better, I was making you feel worse. I'll leave you alone. But I just wanna be sure your stomach is back to normal. [Checks Forest's belly] No more giggling. Sounds like my work is done! Even though I have no idea what I did. Beaver: [Joy and relief] Forest: I know you were just being a good friend and trying to help, [Takes out a nut from pocket] so, thanks. Here I want you to have this. It's the last one. Rosy: What is it? Forest: It's a new kind of nut I discovered. It's delicious! Rosy: [Eats nut] Wow! It is delicious! [Feeling different] My stomach feels funny all of a sudden. [Stomach giggles] Forest: [Chuckles] Now you have the Belly Laugh too. Rosy: [Gets the idea] That's it! It's [Stands up with Forest] the nuts that caused the giggling. Where did you them? Forest: I'll show you. Follow me! [Some time later] Rosy: But Forest, didn't I ask you if you've been eating anything unusual? Forest: I didn't eat anything unusual. I eat nuts all the time. Oops. I guess I should have mentioned that I've never eaten this nuts before. Sorry. [Embarrassed] Beaver: [Facepalm] Rosy: [Gives Forest a sticker] I want you to have this. It's for being the World's Most Patient Patient. Forest: Thanks Rosy! [Puts sticker on] [Scene cuts back to Peanut's stage] Peanut: Lumpers and Jigglers, Chucklers of all ages! I'm going to perform an act clowning so ordinary, it's the funniest thing you've ever seen! Audience: [Patiently waiting] Elephant: [Gives broom to Peanut] Peanut: [Sweeping] Tippy and Swan: [Looking at each other] Forest and Beaver: [Looking at Rosy] Rosy: [Looking at Forest] Forest, Rosy and Beaver: [No idea on what they're seeing] Peanut: [Pegging props] [Jumps above the clothes line] Elephant: [Blows trunk] Peanut: Tada! Swan: [Facewing] Tippy: Uh, what? Crumbs: What? Tippy: I don't get it? Crumbs: I don't get it? Rosy: Am I missing something? Forest: I don't get it? Peanut: [Bows] Thank you! You are wonderful audience. Hey? What's wrong? You guys were all laughing at my act earlier today. Rosy: That was the giggling from Forest's stomach you were hearing. Crumbs: Yeah and hearing it made us laugh. Tippy: Oh? So you must have thought that. Peanut: [Depressed] Well that explains it. No one was laughing at my ordinary chores. Back to the drawin board. [Leaves and accidentally slips onto a banana peel] Woah! [Falls] Audience: [Laughs] Crumbs: It was amazing. Forest: Yeah Peanut! Tippy: Do it again! Do it again! Rosy: It was hilarious Peanut! Peanut: Thank you! Thank you! All part of the act. Forest: [Chuckles] Now that's funny! [Laughs] Forest: The End. [Concluding the episode with an iris shot] Category:Transcripts